Teardrops
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: Makoto would wait for Chiaki not till the very end... but forever. Makoto/Chiaki


'It's been five years since my last time leap..., since you left me...'

I hadn't really changed at all, my hair has slightly got longer but it's not noticeable at all and I'm still loud and cocky just you wait until you see me! Kosuke is the only one who's changed drastically, he's much more open to other people and began dating Kaho shortly after you left, he hasn't really got enough time for baseball now, but it's okay I haven't either, ever since I began working in the museum.

A lot of things have changed around us, my Aunt moved to the states after she restored a famous painting; after gaining a lot of money for it's restoration the rest of my family decided to move to the states as well, all to chase different dreams. You're probably wondering why I didn't go, right? I mean America has the best baseball teams I could've joined a women diversion if I'd gone to college and got a high mark in sport. But to be honest ever since that day, I've made a pact never to stop waiting for you.

The sun is so beautiful here beyond the lake. Warm orange spills into the water and pink being ushered up it's long body like a kimono made of sakura petals, it's always so magical to think this way, to reminisce that moment when future touched past. It's like a dream, a moment caught in the sunshine and burned as forbidden memories, where are you now? Will you remember me?

The wind brushes my bangs forward as I watch the sun fade into the ground, the clouds above become so much like a painting as light floods through it's white barriers, ripples form as the pebbles skid across the surface and distort reflections of the sky into long wavy creatures that dance whenever touched. The children laugh, laugh as their mothers stare on wordlessly and watch the ripples ring it's as if they alone can hear the lake cry... and find it beautiful. There's a loud scream of glee as one of the older boys run forward and dive into the lake without thinking, his mother is illustrated by the disapproved glare among the smiles and she strides forward to grab the boy from his short-lived fame. His brown hair is stuck to his face as he grins up to his mother rubbing the back of his head, he looks so cheerful, though he was being dealt a hand in punishment he knew that a better hand was to be dealt later one, it reminds me of you; taking risks on a whim for hope.

I guess that's how I knew I loved you... no matter what the outcome was, you still had feelings for me; you still asked to be mine and nothing changed that. I can't remember any other place that I remember you so clearly... except here. That red hair, that cocky grin, those beautiful eyes. I miss you so much but you're never far from me.

I turn my arm as the dark haired boy and his mother walk from the crowd of children. The boy tucks his arms into his pockets as his mother yells at him, I reach my hand out, 20 seconds and shut it.

And time freezes for a moment, the sun stops moving, the birds stop flying. There's a pebble half surfaced through the air and a splash beginning to submerge. And for a moment there's a line in which me and you can meet, the barriers in which keeps the linear time-line flowing is broken again, future meets past. At once you embrace me and our lips meet quickly, it's so gentle so caring, our eyes are open capturing each others images; our hands tangled.

"I love you..." You whisper into my ear.

"I love you to..." A tear falls caught between both times. And with one long embrace you breath in and fade away and everything moves quickly ahead

A loud splash, children cheering, the bird flies over my head. I turn around, tears falling from my eyes but there you are, glancing back at me, smiling. The sun falls onto your body as you turn right around, you close your hand, kissing it while all the time looking at me, then you turn back around and disappear into the distance; your hair getting darker with each step away from me. Almost immediately I open my palm, the sun's light disappears completely and the watch stops, it's face cracks and the hands move quickly backwards.

I'll wait forever for you.


End file.
